


Fairytale

by knifefairy



Series: davejade by astra [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Medievalstuck, daves a knight/prince, jades a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor knight got cursed. Cursed to love a witch for all of his immortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where this curse began or just Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Fairytale by Alexander Rybak, i suggest listening to it while reading this chapter

 

  
**_Years ago, when I was younger_ **   
**_I kinda liked, a girl I knew_ **   
**_She was mine, and we were sweethearts_ **   
**_That was then, but then it’s true_    **   


A knight dressed decked in red was sent out to find a princess and kill a witch.

These tasks would prove his heroism and he could regain his title as prince. **The seer** , his love would await his return. 

  
_I’m in love, with a fairytale_   
_Even though it hurts_   
_Coz I don’t care if I lose my mind_   
_I’m already cursed_   


                    But the princess had become the witch. A girl cloaked in black filled with rage and the ability to protect herself.

She cursed the knight, cursed him to love her.

 

  
**_Everyday, we started fighting_ **   
_Every night, we fell in love_   
_No one else, could make me sadder_   
_But no one else, could lift me high above_   


The knight and **the seer** began to fight. He loved the witch but hated to love her. 

  
_I don’t know, what I was doing_   
_When suddenly, we fell apart_   
_Nowadays, I cannot find her_   
_But when I do, we’ll get a brand new start_   


 

The witch fled one day. Many knights and soldiers searched for her but none like the red knight.

  
_I’m in love, with a fairytale_   
_Even though it hurts_   
_Coz I don’t care if I lose my mind_   
_I’m already cursed_   


 

The started to doubt the witches existance but continued his search. She might as well been a fairytale.

  
_She’s a fairytale, yeah_   
_Even though it hurts_   
_Coz I don’t care if I lose my mind_   
_I’m already cursed_   


They needed each other.


	2. How things began

"You've gotta rescue that goddamn princess or you'll never be a prince again. It's the rules" Dirk's stupid voice saying that stupid statement ring in my head. Dirk didn't even rescue a fucking princess, he rescued a page from a dragon and them got engaged to him. No princesses or witches involved. But her I was, walking through these creepy woods filled with weird trolls. Of course Terezi, my betrothed was a troll but one of the ones that was raised like a human. Not this creepy as fuck creatures who talked in weird languages and lived in society where the color of your blood told your place. That was messed up. The kingdom of Sbub was luckily more civilized and better than Alternia, the society of these woods where trolls and witches lived. Witches were almost exclusively trolls, but the human witches were thousands of times more powerful and dangerous. I would be fucked if this witch was human.

Fuck fuck fuck. The witch was human, I must of jinxed it .Fuck me. 

God this witch was hot too, the hot ones had even more power. Where the hell was the princess, Dirk told me the witch guarded her and the princess was powerful. Back to the hot witch though. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair as black as the night sky and she had eyes like the green sun of myth. If I wasn't with Terezi and she wasn't a witch I would have gotten with her no questions asked. Shit she sees me this is bad. A sword and Time powers won't help.  At least I could go down fighting.

THERE'S NO PRINCESS, THE WITCH IS THE PRINCESS FUCKING GOD. PRINCESS JADE IS THE WITCH OF SPACE. WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW.

I'M GOING TO TRY REASONING WITH HER MAYBE SHE'LL GO WITH ME. 

 

REASONING BACKFIRED, SHES ABOUT TO CAST A SPELL HOLY SHIT. 

* * *

 

I must have hit my head or something when fighting the witch. The witch. Why'd I fight her, I love her. 


End file.
